


Putting The Pieces Together

by pretty0dd_semisweet



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty0dd_semisweet/pseuds/pretty0dd_semisweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank could never admit that he liked Gerard, still he found himself staring at the other man too many times.  At some point, everything's getting to much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting The Pieces Together

Frank had always liked watching Gerards hands. He liked how slender they were, how unmarked his skin was, so different to his own ones. He liked how his eyes shone when the sunlight hit them, he liked how they seemed to glow in the dark, like a cat. And above those eyes, there were those beautiful strands of black hair he couldn’t take is eyes away from, the hair that looked so messy, Frank just wanted to get up and push his hair through it, maybe even pulling it slowly as he came closer, touching those pink lips with his own ones, those lips that looked so soft…

Vigorously Frank shook his head and frowned. What was he thinking? Gerard was his best friend, the brother of Mikey, his band mate. But still, he had found himself thinking about him a lot more than what seemed normal, what seemed appropriate. If he was honest, it was a sort of attraction he had toward Gerard, towards that man he couldn’t stop thinking of. He’d had several man crushes before, but never somebody that close. Somehow, it scared him. He feared the rejection, he feared the reaction. It was hard, it really was, this game of hide and seek, hiding his feelings, seeking for affection. He’d thought about the touch of the other man too many times to ignore it, the wish to be more than just friends. Usually Frank wouldn’t have found it difficult to flirt with someone he found attractive, but this time it was different. He could never deal with the pain of not being loved back, he could not continue all of this. Still, he knew continuing like this wasn’t the best decision either.

“I need some fresh air.” He said, the thoughts in his head racing, a sharp pain pulsing inside of it. He got up in a hurry, grabbing his pack of cigarettes. It was warm outside, still a sharp wind was blowing when he stepped outside, out of the venue, where inside all the other members of My Chemical Romance were sitting, getting ready for the show tonight. He pulled a cigarette out of the pack, lighting it up automatically and pushing it between his lips, inhaling the smoke deeply. He’d wanted to stop smoking so many times before, but every time he had seen Gerard light a cigarette he couldn’t stop thinking about how hot he looked like that, how much he craved for him, so each time he lit another cigarette he thought of Gerard. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea right now, his thoughts leading to Gerard yet again. It was hard to concentrate, Frank thought, when he was in a room with him lately. Only his presence made him nervous, made his skin tickle and his body shiver, he felt like a teenager all over again.

Behind him, the door opened and someone stepped outside. Frank turned around, finding Gerard now leaning against the door, making it impossible for him to escape. He choked on the smoke he’d been soaking it, coughing like it was his first cigarette ever, making his eyes water.

“Is everything okay?” Gerard asked sarcastically, a smirk playing around his lips. When Frank had recovered he shot Gerard a short glance that signalized that he should better shut the fuck up.

“You surprised me.” He said, throwing the only half smoked cigarette onto the ground and stepping onto it. Somehow, it only tasted shallow right now.

Pushing himself away from the door the older man came closer. Frank relaxed slightly, relieved that the door would be a way to escape if things got to heavy.

“What is wrong, Frank?” Gerard asked suddenly, his eyes full with concern.

The younger man gulped. What did Gerard mean?

“What…What do you mean?” he asked carefully, avoiding eye contact.

“You’re acting weird lately. Like, not always, but it seems like you’re trying to avoid any contact with me. It feels like you’re angry at me or something. Did I do something wrong?” Gerard said, the words came out rushed, like he wanted to get them out, erase them from his mind, pushing them away from his body, his insides.

“Look, I am sorry if I harassed you in any kind. I really didn’t intend to do that. I understand if I’ve gone too far and you think I’m stupid and annoying and crazy to think that… Anyway, I understand if you’re angry at me.” The older man looked compunctious, and maybe even a little lost.

Frank’s mind was racing.

“Why should I be angry at you? What the fuck are you even talking about?” He frowned, not having a single clue of what Gerard was actually talking about.

“Wait- you’re not angry at me?” Gerard asked dumbfounded but still didn’t answer Franks original question.

“I’m not angry at you at all, it’s just…” The younger man started but got interrupted by Gerard whose facial expression had suddenly changed from fear to relief.

“Oh thank god. Because, like, I am still wondering how you didn’t notice? Like, all the looks I gave you… Why is this so hard?” He stopped abruptly, stepping a bit closer and taking Frank’s hand. The other man was taken aback but didn’t shake him off, he actually enjoyed the touch of the older man.

“Frank, I was sending you all those signals. How didn’t you notice? All the time we were cuddling, the close body contact, the intensive stares? You didn’t notice that it felt different than before? Well, maybe it only felt like that to me…” he stopped, squeezing the younger mans hand. “Truth to be told, I really like you, Frank. And by that I mean I have fallen in love with you. If that is a problem for you I’ll just let you do your think and try to deal with it. It’s okay, really. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I just couldn’t. Every time when we’re on stage I love to watch you playing guitar. It’s so fucking hot. You’re perfect, Frank, you’re so damn perfect. I have known that for a long time now but I couldn’t quite admit that I had fallen for you. I think it was only two months ago when I finally understood what was going on. All those thoughts inside my head, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you…” he trailed off, his face full with affection. Frank knew he was telling the truth.

He felt weightless. Like all the weight on his shoulders had just disappeared, like he was finally able to breathe again.

Everything made sense now. All those little gestures, the looks, the hugs, they were all parts of a big puzzle that had finally been solved, creating a picture that none of them had imagined.

All those small memories, the looks on stage, the cuddle in the tour bus when they were on their own and Gerard had claimed that he was cold, the shared cigarettes, the time when they slept in one bunk because Gerard had had a nightmare, those memories were all part of that puzzle, small pieces that made up something whole.

While Frank was lost in his thoughts Gerard was getting nervous. He had just spilled his heart out to Frank but instead of answering the young man kept quiet.

“It’s okay, I understand Frank. I shouldn’t have…” he started but couldn’t finish, the words got stuck in his throat and his eyes became watery. He should have known it better, he thought. There had been no way that Frank would have felt the same, felt this strong affection, this enormous love towards him as well. He gulped, trying to swallow the tears that wanted to escape.

He let go of Frank’s hand and turned around.

Behind him, the younger man was shocked.

“Gerard, wait!” He yelled, grabbing the pale man by his shoulder and holding him back, preventing him from leaving.

“Wait.” He said again, this time it was softer. When the older man looked into the smaller mans eyes, he knew he had been wrong. Frank didn’t want him to leave.

“Please don’t go.” Frank said, searching for Gerards hand and eventually taking it. “I didn’t… I just didn’t notice? You know, you could have maybe kissed me on the lips and I wouldn’t have believed it, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong, Gerard. You made the right decision and there totally isn’t a single reason for me to be angry at you.”

He leaned closer, their lips almost touching now, the sun burning hot in the sky and the tar glowing, the heat radiating from it.

“I am actually so glad you told me, Gerard. I was acting so weird because I feel the same, Gerard. I couldn’t stand the thought of not being able to touch you, talk with you, be with you, but I was just so scared.”

Slowly, he leaned in and their lips touched. Frank closed his eyes, moving his lips against Gerards. After a moment, he pulled back, just to mumble the words he’d thought of telling the older man so many times.

“I love you.”


End file.
